The Wedding Date
by Cicera
Summary: Kagome, newly single, attends her cousins wedding on her birthday and runs into an old high school friend who doesn't look so nerdy anymore.
1. The Wedding Day

**The Wedding Day**

So I had this idea for a PWP but honestly there isn't much plot. I just wanted something to write to get my creative juices going again. R&R that's greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

This was not how Kagome imagined how she would be spending her 25th birthday. She wanted to be out with her friends, partying, just a girls' night out, but instead she was at her cousin's wedding.

It's not that she didn't like her cousin she would just rather have been spending her birthday doing something more her orientated. It also didn't help that she had broken up with her boyfriend Hojo about 5 months ago. There was nothing wrong with him, and that's just it, there was nothing wrong ever, no fighting nothing it was boring. He was perfect almost too perfect. Hojo never missed a phone call, a date, or an anniversary. Yes every one, all 4 of them.

There were so many things Kagome didn't want to do with him, especially during sex. She just felt it wouldn't be right with him. That with him he would look at her like she was a freak. Kagome was very aware of all the fetishes she developed from her late nights of web surfing and completely satisfying herself. It's not that Hojo was a bad lover, per say, its just Kagome needed more from him, something more primitive, rough, or just a plain fuck. He always was gentle with her and it just didn't do the trick anymore. Nevertheless she was currently bored and single at her cousin's wedding looking the every bit of it.

The wedding ceremony had just finished and the reception was about to start, not that Kagome cared much. She was walking around nursing her glass of red wine trying to resist the urge to keep going back to the bar. The bartender was already giving her looks for the amount of champagne flutes she downed during the actual wedding. Kagome actually liked the wedding and the hotel was beautiful. She was completely comfortable on her king sized bed, which had been her cousin's bribe for coming.

Kagome's dressed flowed down and around her body. The blue dressed hugged and caressed her hips and bust while held snug around her flat stomach. The dress did its job with flattering Kagome's figure and her hair flowed around her shoulders. She started walking aimlessly around trying not to escape to her room for a quick nap but alas she ran into her mother.

"Kagome, where've you been?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter as she adjusted Kagome's dress, flicking away invisible lint.

Ms. Higurashi was a beautiful woman that looked like Kagome with the bright smile and eyes the only difference was that she had short brown hair. Kagome loved her mother; she was always there through all the good and bad, especially after her father died. Ms. Higurashi was the warmth of the sun and helped bring any sunshine to her day.

"Oh, hi mama. I've been walking around." Kagome said then took another sip of her glass.

"I wish you brought Hojo with you." Ms. Higurashi said to her daughter with a sad smile.

Kagome knew how much her mother like Hojo. He was an exemplary boyfriend, always there to lend a hand, respectful, sweet, and loving. But Kagome just could not date him anymore. He was boring, too sweet, and too perfect, and she just couldn't be his perfect little wife one day.

"Mom I told you already Hojo and I, there's nothing there anymore." Kagome said ready to down her glass in frustration.

"I know honey, but he always calls asking for you." Ms. Higurashi saw the look on Kagome's face and gave a sigh.

"Anyways, why don't you go up to the room and come down when you're feeling a little better." She said and took the now empty glass from Kagome. Kagome turned around and began the trip back up to her room.

In her mildly intoxicated state Kagome bumped into what felt like a wall but it wasn't. Kagome looked up to find herself staring into beautiful pools of amber.

"I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" The voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine to pool in between her thighs.

"Never better" Kagome said smiling up at him wickedly.

She had never seen such a gorgeous man before and she worked in fashion, a personal assistant to a top designer. He had features and a bone structure that all models would die for. Kagome continued to stare and found his entire physic was captivating. The suit he wore was clearly tailored to heighten whatever physical aspects he already had.

"Kagome?" The man said and she faltered a bit.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked quirking an eyebrow as she took more of the handsome man in.

'_Who is this guy? I think would remember a guy _this_ good looking.'_

He had long sliver hair and dog ears on his head that looked so soft Kagome was fighting the urge to rub, touch, and lick them.

"You don't remember me" The man stated and laughed a bit, amused, definitely not hurt.

"Should I?" Kagome said giving his entire outfit a once over.

'_He looks so delicious; maybe I should just pretend I remember who he is. I could get laid faster that way.'_

"We were in school together from kindergarden, but to be honest I didn't always look like this." He said with a chuckle. Kagome stared at him 'til realization dawned on her, her eyes opening in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Yup" he said smiling warmly at her

"Oh my God! How long has it been? Like 7 years since I last seen you? Look at you!" Kagome said completely enthused.

"Yeah it's been awhile," Inuyasha said while scratching the back of his head.

The last time Kagome remembered seeing Inuyasha was at their high school graduation. He was valedictorian and definitely hadn't hit the final stages of puberty. He was tall, skinny, and awkward. His hair was a lot shorter then too, but his ears just as cute then as they were now. She also recalled distinctly that he was the reason she passed math, chemistry, and a few other things. Kagome had no idea why he had been so nice to her back then. She never said anything to him other than "can I copy your homework" or "can I borrow your notes for this test." He never fought her on it or came up with an excuse. Now he looked like he called the shots, all day every day.

'_Shit. I've clearly been pinning over the wrong guys.'_ Kagome thought worrying her lip. _'He looks amazing. Probably has a girlfriend too.'_

"So how have you been?" He asked giving her a shy smile.

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

'_Why is he so shy, he probably gets girls at the drop of a hat.'_

"I've been alright, my mother has just been harassing me about my boyfriend. Rather ex boyfriend as she likes to forget." His features seemed to have brightened at the mention of her being single.

"Did you recently break up with him?" He asked his confidence seeping back into his body language.

"Officially yes, but emotionally a long time ago. Well at least for me." Kagome said smiling wickedly up at him hoping he got her hint.

Inuyasha smirked at her.

'_In all my years I would never imagined Kagome finally single. It pays to always keep a close eye on the ones you never forget about.' _He mused to himself plotting the next course of events in his mind.

"Well care to join me?" He said extending his arm out for her to take.

"It would be my _pleasure._" Kagome responded. "So where are we off to?" She asked curiously as they walked towards the elevator.

"My suite of course." Inuyasha responded coolly, the air of confidence returning full force.

"O you're the one that booked that suite." Kagome said with realization. "So what are you a multi dollar billionaire?" She said jokingly.

"Well now that you mention it, I am." He said as the elevator doors opened and guided her onto it.

"Wait, wait…what?" Kagome stepped back from him in the elevator at look at him properly. "You're what?"

"Takahashi Inc. heir. That's what I am." He said smiling coolly at her.

"Wow. You're really rich." Kagome said chewing her lip. _'He's rich, handsome; his sex appeal is through the roof. Where has this guy been all these years?'_ Kagome pondered as they stared at each other.

"Where exactly have you been hiding? You completely dropped off the radar after high school."

Kagome remembers seeing him once after graduation with his older brother and they looked engaged in a heated discussion.

"Well I went to school in Osaka, Beijing, and then I studied in New York for a bit. I was mostly learning how to run a business with my brother. " He said looking a bit grim at that realization.

"I wasn't exactly partying it up like most people did in college. I was busy building a reputation with old guys whose business I'll one day buy."

"Wow. I'm impressed well Mr. Takahashi looks like you made it."

With that they arrived on the floor where his suite was. Inuyasha extended his arm to her and she took it. They walked to his door and he opened it, letting her enter.

"So this is where they keep all the room," Kagome mocked lightly as she kicked off her heels and walked around the room. She eyed the couch and her body begged her lay down, but Kagome had other ideas. _'I wonder what he'll think if I…'_

With her back still to him she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. As the dress pooled around her feet she felt his body on her back and his arms wrap around her body.

Inuyasha was surprised for a second to turn around and see Kagome's bare back to him. Just for a second, before he acted.

"Is this your way of seducing me?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down her body, trailing over her hips and coming back up to cup her breast. He lightly twisted her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and Kagome let out a satisfied moan.

"Is it working?" She asked her breath more shallow from the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

"Yes" he said and his lips descended on her neck and he paid attention to her pulse point and Kagome let out a moan as her body quaked.

Inuyasha secured his arms around her waist and lift her slightly to grind his hips into her backside so she could feel his growing erection.

'_I shouldn't have had so much to drink there's no way I'm going to make it through this they way I want to.'_

He walked them both over to the bedroom and all the while shedding his own clothes until he was left in nothing but his pants, shirt and tie. Kagome turned around in his arms and pushed up to kiss him full on the lips. Inuyasha returned her kiss full force taking away the dominance she held for only a moment. He hands travelled down her body to cup her backside, and he lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist.

Kagome moaned into the kiss as she felt his erection against her core. They broke the kiss and Kagome gulped in air and she looked him in the eyes and saw the smoldering look her gave her through his golden eyes.

"You" she said as her hand ran up to his ears "are over dressed." Kagome then began to rub his ear and Inuyasha let out a growl that had a shiver running down her spine and had her dripping.

He dropped to his knees on the bed and laid her down so he was hovering over her body.

"Well aren't you going to do something about my clothes then." He asked smirking at her.

Kagome grabbed him by the tie and brought his lips down to hers and her hands started to make quick work on the buttons of his shirt. They broke the kiss for air as his shirt came off. Kagome ran her hands over his chest and his nipples and he thrust his hips down into her core. Inuyasha made quick work of his lower half of clothing. He glanced back at her and noticed her panties that he had neglected to take off.

Inuyasha climbed over her and kissed her deeply and forcefully. Kagome ran her hands up and through his ears and began rubbing his ears as her legs locked around his waist. Inuyasha pushed her into the bed with his hips and Kagome moaned as she felt him press against her still covered core. He began trailing kissing down her neck making it hard for Kagome to think let alone breath.

"Take them off," She all but moaned out.

Inuyasha knew what she was talking about but he didn't bother moving. Kagome's frustration, which was starting to build, began to push at his shoulders so she could take off her panties. However he grabbed her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head. Kagome started to squirm.

He looked at her and growled. Kagome stilled at the look in his eyes.

'_Whoa, his eyes are flickering between gold and red.'_

"Quit. Moving." He growled out through his teeth. He could feel his control slipping. Her body and scent excited his youkai and he wasn't ready for that yet.

Inuyasha returned to his ministrations on her body and his kisses began to descend lower. He reached her breast and took a nipple in his mouth and rolled it around between his teeth then sucked the pain away. Kagome felt every once of pain and pleasure he gave her.

'_I've never had sex like this before.'_ Kagome's thoughts quickly reflected to the many nights she faked it all the way through. _'There's no faking here.'_

He switched breast and his hand let go of her wrist to travel down in between their bodies to her covered core and he pinched her clit sending a shockwave of pleasure through her.

"O kami…Inu!" she moaned out through the pleasured hazed that fogged her mind. His mouth continued to travel down her body lick every inch of skin he came in contact with.

'_I can't get enough of her.'_ Inuyasha thought briefly as his straining erection reminded him of his own problem. At the moment he didn't care, he needed to taste her. He needed to know if she tasted as good as she smelled.

He reached her core and pressed his tongue against her panty covered core feeling her get wetter against his touch. He hooked his fingers around the band and pulled them down along her legs, flinging them into a corner of the room. Inuyasha brought his lips to her lower ones and placed a firm kiss on them delving his tongue inside her that had Kagome's body tensing from pleasure.

She felt the knot in her stomach and knew that she wouldn't last long with the way that he was licking her. He continued his sweet blissful torture on her, and began sucking on her clit as he pushed a finger inside her body feeling her body clamp down on it.

Kagome's hands cupped the back of his head and she didn't know whether she wanted to push him away or pull his head deeper. So instead she began to rub the base of his ears and felt the vibrations of his growl that sent her into an orgasm that blind-sided her. Kagome's body tensed up as she felt the knot in her stomach burst and she began to come down from the high he gave her.

She felt her orgasm continue as he licked up her essence. She opened her eyes to see him lick her lips and hook her legs over his arms. She finally was able to get a good look at him and her eyes widened at the size of him.

'_Hojo doesn't even measure-'_ Her train of thought ended as he felt his hips snap forward and him bury himself _deeply_ inside her.

"Fuck" He cursed out into her shoulder. "You're so fucking tight."

Kagome took a deep breath trying to relax her muscles as her body began to accommodate his size. She didn't want to wait too long so she ran her hands down his back and pulled him into her with her legs.

"O Inu" She moaned out deeply not thinking the pleasure could get any better but she was wrong.

Inuyasha took several steadying breaths before he began pushing in and out of her tight passage. Finding that she still remained tight but allowed him to move a bit more as he picked up his pace.

'_Fuck'_ He thought. _'I never would imagine she would be so tight.'_

He grabbed her hips and lifted them as he moved his body against hers latching onto a nipple in the process. Kagome felt her orgasm swiftly approaching and even more when he began to rub her clit with his thumb. She let out a scream as she came. Inuyasha thrust through her orgasm sending her spiraling into a smaller one that had her gripping his shoulders so tightly he knew he'd have nail marks there.

He pulled her body up as he sat up on his hunches driving into her with such force that had her body going slack. Inuyasha licked her neck and let his tongue travel up to her ear. Kagome was on a sensory overload and he wasn't stopping yet. He planted his lips back on her neck and began sucking gently then harder. Nipping at her skin with his teeth. He felt his own orgasm as his sac tightened. Her nipples brushing against his chest and occasionally against his own gave him all the reason to keep thrusting. Then he felt it, her walls clamp down on him as her orgasm ripped through her body. He watched her head roll back and heard her let out a scream to tell the world just how well he was fucking her.

They fell back gently onto the bed and he pulled out slowly and Kagome whimpered at the loss of him inside her. Inuyasha pulled her against him slipping his leg through hers so his thigh was up against her core, sending little waves of pleasure through her. Kagome looked up at him with a very satisfied look on her face and she pulled him in for a kiss that he returned by squeezing her to him. They pulled a part and Kagome began to feel her conscious mind come back.

"Happy birthday Kagome." Inuyasha said looked at her with a wide grin.

"What…how…who told you!" She asked completely surprised he knew that today was her birthday.

"Well I never forgot your birthday from high school." He said smiling at her. Kagome lunged at him and hugged him.

"Okay, what are you _really_ doing back here, Mr. Big Bucks guys like you just don't show up for a wedding that's going on around their old neighborhood." Inuyasha feigned mock hurt.

"Well I actually wanted to see you. My mother is always talking to yours and she told me about the wedding, and since she knew I always liked you, she thought it would be a good idea to show up."

Kagome's heart warmed at this information.

'_I have to remember to thank my mother after this.'_

"You like me?" Kagome asked smiling shyly at him.

"Always have, since the first day I saw you." He said pulling her into a kiss that sent butterflies and more coursing through her.

"Whoa buddy" Kagome said pushing him gently away "I can't handle another round yet and if you don't stop kissing me like that you'll have hell to pay."

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome looked up at him watching the look of mirth on his face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Is that better?" He said smirking at her.

"Yes" She said beaming at him. Kagome cuddled into his arms and began to drift off.

'_This might be the best birthday ever.'_ She thought as the last of her conscious minded faded into sleep.


	2. Coming Home

**The Wedding Date**

* * *

So from all the alerts I got on this story and the pleas for an update, I've given in. It won't be a one shot. So here ya go! Warning though 'nother lemon, and the conclusion of the story. For real this time.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Coming Home**

* * *

"_I can't believe you're doing this."_ Came a voice on the other end of the phone Kagome had to her ear.

"Neither can I." She said staring at herself in the mirror. Kagome was tweaking some curls that were falling around her shoulders as she held the phone against her ear.

It had been 7 months since she met Inuyasha at her cousin's wedding. The best 7 months she had ever had. They had been living together for a few months now, in a penthouse in Tokyo. She was a lot closer to her job and she loved coming home to a guy who she was comfortable with.

_Home_

She missed it. Living with her mom, brother, and grandpa was the highlight of her life, but living with Inuyasha had its perks. He was so attentive and he treated her like a doll. She enjoyed it. Kagome couldn't forget the sex though. It was mind blowing. She had thought that their first time would be the only time she would experience such pleasure.

O how wrong she was.

After the first week she had purposely dodged him an entire day just to catch a break. He always made sure she was pleasured and because of this it was physically taxing. That is until she got used to it. Now she anticipated it, wanted it, needed it, _craved_ it. But alas he was currently still at work and it was after all 6 o'clock.

"Sango, it's been a month! He's been in Osaka for business for 3 days and before that he was in China for 2 weeks, and before _that_ he was in New York. I'm making my way to him."

Kagome said to her best friend, hoping she would understand her problem. Sango was Kagome's voice of reason and voice of encouragement. She would tell her if she was doing something stupid or something she should jump head first into. They had been best friends from the time they were 3, their parents having brought them to the same day care center.

"_Fine, fine, just make sure you're discreet, 'kay you're already a little suspicious."_ Her friend teased.

Kagome ended her conversation with her friend and left the apartment. Making her way down to the outside of the building she found her driver. Well the driver that Inuyasha had assigned to her so she'd never have to call for a cab again.

"Hello Miss." The driver said politely as he opened the car door for her.

"Hey Jakoutsu." Kagome said smiling warmly up at her effeminate driver. His hair was straight and he wore blue eyeliner.

'_I can't believe I'm going to actually do this.'_ She mused to herself, a shy smile spreading her lips into a grin.

"Where to miss?" Jakotsu asked as he got in the car and started the engine.

"Takahashi Inc. please"

"Takahashi-sama."

"Quit calling me that. I ain't old." Inuyasha responded gruffly to a short hair violet eyed man.

"Ah-"

"Don't even say it!" Inuyasha said glaring at him, knowing well what he was about to say.

"Ah you wound me my friend. I was only going to say you are as young as you feel. Which would make you only a teenaged boy."

Unfortunately he did not see the stapler that Inuyasha had thrown at him.

"Miroku! Can we _please_ finish, so I can leave!" Inuyasha said as his level of frustration reaching a whole new high.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been friends since before he could even remember. They had always been good friends, even though Miroku was a pervert. That didn't change the fact that he gave good advice and was a great laugh most of the time.

"Sexually frustrated I see." Miroku responded laughing lightly at his friend. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at him, too agitated to even care anymore.

This wasn't the longest he ever spent on business but this time it was different. Kagome was living him with. Waiting for him. He missed her and right now he'd do anything to get out of this office and just go home to her.

'_Those video calls just made me miss her more.'_

"Miroku" Inuyasha said letting out a sigh. "Go home."

Miroku faltered on his response.

"What?" He questioned truly perplexed.

"Go home."

"Why?"

"It's late, just go." Inuyasha said looking at his friend.

"You sure?" Miroku asked testing the waters. He watched as Inuyasha gave him a nod and he grabbed his jacket and began exiting the room.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. He needed a moment to just breathe, de-stress before he went home. He spent the past month travelling and he was just tired. His brother was on his honeymoon and it was nearly impossible for Inuyasha to be everywhere at once, but Sesshomaru didn't care. His father, that man, was probably off getting more clients for them, increasing his workload.

He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to imagine he was at home and wrapped up in Kagome's scent. Imagining everything as vividly as possibly, he didn't notice when someone entered the room.

"I'm pretty sure CEOs aren't suppose to sleep on the job." came a feminine voice.

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the sound of the voice he had been dying to hear all day.

Kagome smiled warmly at her boyfriend as she walked closer to his desk.

"A trench coat?" Inuyasha asked quirking his eyebrow as he looked at her.

He noticed her hair was falling around her shoulders in loose curls, her make up was flawless but light, and her heels made her look taller. He just didn't understand why she was wearing a trench coat. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and while he did, he noticed her scent was a lot stronger than normal with clothes on.

"Well, I figured since I hadn't seen you in a while this would be a nice surprise." Kagome responded stopping directly in front of his desk.

She smirked at him before grabbing the belt of her coat and untying it. Inuyasha's eyebrows went up at this and Kagome continued as she unbuttoned her coat. Kagome kept her coat closed as she got the last button never breaking eye contact.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" She asked truly excited and nervous.

"Will I like this surprise?" Inuyasha questioned as he adjusted his pants.

"I'm pretty sure you will" She responded as she dropped her coat and placed her hands on her hips.

Kagome's excitement heightened considerably. The fact that she was standing in Inuyasha's office, naked, facing the window, with him staring at her was beginning to affect her body considerably.

Inuyasha's jaw went slack.

'_I will never again engage her in a game of chicken ever again.'_

Inuyasha remembered that one video call where they were talking about fantasies they always wanted to act out. He had called her bluff saying that there was no way she would ever come to his job dressed in nothing but a trench coat. Apparently he had been wrong, but he was more than thankful for the fact she was a lot more daring than he thought.

Kagome smiled at his look of surprise, she sauntered over to his side of the desk and Inuyasha turned his chair to face her. Kagome dropped to her knees in front of him and reached for the button on his slacks.

"O I think these are getting too small for you Inu dear." Kagome mocked as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his straining erection.

"My, my, nothing under." Kagome said smirking up at him as she took him in her mouth.

Inuyasha let out a hiss of pleasure.

He had been dreaming about this for weeks. Kagome. Her mouth. Her hands. Her mouth. Especially the wonderful things her mouth was doing to him.

'_Ah fuck! I've been gone way too long.'_

Kagome picked up her pace and moved her hand along the bottom of his shaft, what she couldn't take into her mouth. Her free hand she used to cup and play with his balls. She listened to the sounds that were emitting from Inuyasha and she smiled to herself.

'_Looks like he missed me just as much'_

Inuyasha was so close and he knew it, but he wasn't ready to come yet. So he pulled Kagome off of him with a resounding pop that left her pouting at him. He smirked at her and lifted her to her feet as he stood, his pants pooling at his feet. Inuyasha turned Kagome around and pressed his pulsating erection into her backside.

"You feel that babe," he whispered huskily into her ear. "This is all for you."

Kagome shuddered at his words. She had been daydreaming about this moment for weeks. She reached behind her trying to grab hold of him but he caught her wrist.

"Not uh huh" He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear and Kagome let out a soft moan. He trailed his tongue down her neck and began to place open mouth kisses on her skin. Kagome's back arched and the peaks of her breast hardened even more. She gave a wanton cry as his hands came up to cup her breast, twirling her nipples between his clawed tip fingers. He firmly pinched them and Kagome felt her wetness stream down her leg. She was so close, but yet so far.

"Please, Inu" Kagome begged shamelessly. "I need you." She said grinding her ass into his erection, trying to let him know she needed him now.

"I know baby and that's why I want to take my time." Inuyasha responded. His lips found her neck once more and he began to suck. His right hand travelled down her body and cupped her crotch while his left hand cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. Kagome moaned as his fingers delved into her depths, stretching her.

"Did you miss me?" Inuyasha asked as he ground his hips into her, causing his erection to slip between her thighs, brushing against her folds.

"Yes." Kagome rasped out as her eyes squeezed shut, her body shaking in the wake of her impending orgasm. Inuyasha rocked his fingers faster against her and he felt her walls clamp down on them as her orgasm hit causing her body to tense up.

"I'm not done with you yet baby." Inuyasha said turning her around and placing a firm kiss on her lips. The kiss turned more passionate as he placed her on his desk, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kagome fisted her fingers in his hair and began to rub the base of his ears, causing him to growl in approval.

Kagome gasped as his mouth found her nipple, and she moaned when he pulled her hips firmly against his and ground his erection against her core.

"You're clothes" Kagome gasped out through her moans. Her hands found his tie and gave it a pull and it loosened. Inuyasha took her hint and quickly shed the remainder of his clothing, removing her heels as well. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her firmly on the lips. Delving his tongue inside her mouth promising her what he would do to her in just a moment. They broke away for air and Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha pulled her to the end of the desk and turned her around pushing her face down.

Kagome was surprised because he rarely took her in this position, but when he did, it was pure heaven. Kagome wiggled her ass in the air in anticipation. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and aligned his tip with her entrance, snapping his hips forward in one fluid movement that had them both gasping in pleasure.

Inuyasha picked up a pace that a normal man wouldn't have been able to sustain for a long period of time. He draped himself over her back and cupped her breasts all the while laving her neck in kisses. Kagome was mewling her response to the pleasure he was giving her, trying her best to keep up. His strokes were fast and deep and his body filled with the intense pleasure of the act. Inuyasha trailed on of his hands down her body and began playing with her clit sending Kagome into an orgasm that had her arching her back. She screamed her pleasure as her walls clamped down tightly on him. Inuyasha grunted at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. He buried himself completely inside rolling his hips as he waited for Kagome to recover. When he felt her body completely relax he thrust once more before pulling out and turning her around.

"Kami, I love you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear slipping back inside her, his erection hard as ever.

Kagome moaned and her back arched as she dropped her body against his desk, the sound of dropping items never ceasing. Inuyasha licked his lips as he looked at her body. Bringing his head to her stomach he began licking her skin trailing his tongue up her body towards her breast. Kagome wiggled and moaned, wanting desperately for him to move his hips. Inuyasha gripped her hips tighter holding her still against his pelvis, trying to draw out her pleasure. His mouth enclosed around a nipple and Kagome dug her fingers into his back. Her body was so sensitive from her previous two orgasms caused this one to breathtaking. Kagome threaded her fingers through his hair rubbing the base of his ears. She felt the growl of approval vibrate through her body and she tingled at the sensation.

"Please, move." Kagome struggled out through the haze of her pleasure.

Inuyasha grunted at her request, pulling her hips securely against his he thrust into her, _hard_. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha found her lips nipping at them gently.

'_Fuck, my control is thinning.' _Inuyasha knew that his demon was treading on his consciousness. He was trying desperately to regain some sort of control. However with Kagome's scent surrounding him and with him buried so deeply within her he knew it was a losing battle. Inuyasha thrust again, just as hard, then stopping. Kagome wrapped her legs as tightly as she could around his waist without restricting his movements.

"Please baby, move." Kagome begged. Inuyasha felt his control wane more. He began thrusting into her at a hard heavy pace that made Kagome incapable of coherent thought or speech. She looked into his eyes and noticed his irises were brimmed with a red ring. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, licking at her pulse point. She was lost to the haze of pleasure as he repeated slammed into her body. Her orgasms seemed to be connected into one long one that had her body completely taxed out. Inuyasha began to suck at the skin on her neck and Kagome's pleasure increased tenfold as her nipples hardened more and brushed his own. Inuyasha could feel his orgasm creeping up on him as his sac tightened. He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into her neck and Kagome screamed from pleasure. She clutched his shoulders as tears welled up in her eyes, the pleasure bordering on pain. Kagome's walls clenched down on his member as Inuyasha finally spilled his seed into her. He could feel her walls milking him and held still waiting for them both to come down from their high.

Inuyasha moved lazily in and out of Kagome. Their combined essence dripped out of her and when Inuyasha finally pulled out of her he noticed her core twitch as her body relaxed.

"I missed you so much." Inuyasha said nuzzling her check and Kagome reached up to caress his face.

"I missed you too." Kagome reached her hand towards the base of an ear and give it a firm rub, causing Inuyasha to purr. Well to Kagome that's what he sounded like and she giggled as he closed his eyes.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked his voice having no bite to it.

"You sound like a cat." She stated draping her legs casually around his waist. Inuyasha ran a hand over her leg and thigh, not wanting to break contact with her body yet.

"I'm a dog woman." He said nipping at her nose gently.

"Well dog boy, let's say we go now. I have more reserved for you." Kagome said her eyes glittering mischievously at him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her as he pushed his half flaccid erection inside her. Kagome's eyes closed at the sensation.

"Welcome home baby."


End file.
